The Cold Never Bothered Us Anyway
by Mymermaidstory
Summary: Just pure shameless Jelsa smut. I haven't really found any good Jack Frost x Elsa smut so I decided to write it myself. Hope you enjoy!


"The cold never bothered me." Jack finally whispered before leaning in slowly and kissing her. Their cold lips met and Elsa was a bit shocked. No one had ever kissed her before because she never let anyone in. His lips felt soft and comforting, and she kissed back on instinct. He pulled her closer to him, her body flush against his chest as they captured each other in a passionate kiss. This wasn't anything close to love, both of them knew that it wasn't love, but it was definitely attraction and lust. Her arms wrapped around him as Jack's kisses went to the crook of her neck. She was lucky that he had control over the wind for neither of them wanted to separate long enough to walk back up to the bedroom. Despite being constantly cold, a burning heat began to form in Jack's lower abdomen as he got closer to Elsa, his breath being taken away by the frozen beauty. He pushed her against the icy bed, and that was when Elsa felt the evidence of his arousal. His cock was hard and heavy against the seam of his pants as he ground into Elsa, who unconsciously pushed back, trying to get him where she needed him the most.

"You are wearing too many clothes, my queen." Jack smirked and rolled his eyes, slowly sliding her dress down off her body. Elsa had never been this exposed to anyone in her life, but knowing Jack Frost, she felt completely comfortable in his cold arms.

"Jack…" Elsa murmured as she was finally unclothed, the cold air stinging her skin and causing her nipples to become hardened peaks. Jack moaned as he kissed down her neck and chest, latching onto one of her milky white breasts, biting and kissing it. The noises Elsa was making wasn't helping the situation either. Her voice echoed throughout the ice palace, little bursts of flurries randomly poofing around them as Elsa was losing control. Jack released her breast and finally stripped himself of his hoodie and pants, but his icy blue boxers covered the throbbing heat of him. His mouth traveled down the woman's body and kept going south until he reached her core. It was already sopping wet with her juices and Jack kissed her inner thigh, nibbling a bit to make her squirm.

"May I, Your Majesty?" He joked and Elsa whined. Jack took that as a yes before sticking a probing tongue inbetween her folds. Elsa let out a surprised cry as Jack began to lick and suck at her clit, her hands immediately flying to his snow white hair. She was so beautiful and so debauched that Jack wanted to give her everything. When his teeth finally bit that little bud of nerves, Elsa cried out as her orgasm overtook her. Her very first orgasm.. He helped her ride out the waves of pleasure by sticking a single finger inside of her.

"JAAAAAAACK!" Elsa moaned loudly, and he moved upwards, kissing her neck. He was about to reply but was immediately cut off when Elsa's cold hand grabbed at his cock. No one besides himself had ever touched him, so the feeling was quite foreign, but welcomed nonetheless. Her hand moved slowly up and down his penis, her thumb smearing the precum on it's head.

"Elsa… oh Elsa.." Jack was whispering, thrusting up into her hand. She giggled slightly before sliding his underwear down. He took his throbbing organ in hand and positioned himself at her entrance. Their eyes met for a single moment in silent ask. When she pushed back against him, Jack slowly entered her. Elsa let out a long, drawn out moan as the winter spirit filled her entire being. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt as Elsa had originally thought. It was more of a soft burn as skin met skin.

"Move!" She commanded and Jack did as he was told. The very first thrust of his hips was incredible. Waves of pleasure shot through Elsa's spine and her brows knitted together. Jack then began to pick up his pace, setting a punishing rhythm as he thrusted into Elsa. Her soft little gasps spurred him on, sucking and kissing a spot in the crook of her neck, sure to leave a bruise. And upon a particularly hard thrust, Elsa cried out in ecstacy.

"JACK! Oh Jack do that again!" Elsa demanded and Jack obeyed, hitting the same spot inside her with tremendous accuracy. Her nails clawed into the skin of his back, drawing a bit of blood as she knew something was coming. The fire that was burning in her belly had now turned into an inferno and was threatening to consume her entire body. Elsa was truly afraid of it. She was scared about what was happening and her eyes squeezed shut.

"Jack I'm…" She warned, digging into him harder as her inner muscles began to clench. Jack could feel it and he leaned close to her ear, never stopping his beautiful rhythm.

"Let it go Elsa." His voice murmured and that was all it took.

It was like Elsa had just jumped off a three-hundred foot cliff into a pool of warm water. Her orgasm claimed her body and she screamed into the high heavens, many bursts of snow erupting above them. Her walls squeezed hard around Jack's pounding cock, the sensations slowly becoming too much. He began to moan uncontrollably into her ear, his heart racing and he could feel his pulse in his member inside of her. With each thrust his moans got louder and his eyes closed tighter.

"Oh…. ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Jack moaned loudly, and with one final thrust, his inner coil snapped and he pulsed into her. His cock throbbed with every beat of his heart, a shot of hot seed filling Elsa's inside with each throb. He gasped and moaned all throughout his orgasm, the sparks shooting up and down his spine as he pressed deep inside Elsa, his body not letting him move until every last drop of his cum was released from him.

When both of their orgasms had finally finished, Jack and Elsa stared at each other, basking in the warm afterglow.

"Thank you Jack…" Elsa whispered as he pulled out, a bit of his seed leaking out onto her thigh, "Thank you for being here for me…" He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek.

"I'm not gonna leave you. There's no way I'm going to leave my queen any time soon."

And with that, a cool sleep fell upon the winter spirit and the snow queen..


End file.
